


Naughty Student

by Hairy_Hugh



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Dominance, Drug-Induced Sex, First Time, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Hugh/pseuds/Hairy_Hugh
Summary: Unas fantasías que siempre tuve en mi mente, plasmadas aquíCada capítulo es una historia diferente.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, You/Original Character





	1. Perfume en el urinario

Son las 11:00 a.m. y estás en los baños de la universidad, orinando como todos los días a esa hora. Tu cuerpo es extraño, todos los días a la misma hora necesita orinar, como si hubiera una alarma programada dentro de ti que exactamente a las 11:00 te obligara a hacerlo, tal vez tu cuerpo es igual de ordenado que tu, te encanta tener todo programado y siempre seguir estrictamente un horario, eso te ha permitido ser el mejor en tu clase, nunca te falta nada y aunque no crees ser muy listo, las horas de estudio programadas hacen que siempre tengas todas las respuestas.

Continuas orinando a tu ritmo cuando escuchas a alguien entrar. La fragancia del perfume que siempre lleva con él hace que inmediatamente te des cuenta de que se acerca tu profesor de Física, el apesto profesor Vicent. Escoge el urinario a tu lado y comienza a hacer lo suyo. Tú no podrías estar más nervioso, siempre te has sentido atraído por ese profesor, ya que aunque no tuviera un cuerpo muy atlético, desprendía una masculinidad única. Era alguien robusto, alto, con unos brazos musculosos y una pequeña, pero elegante barba sombreada que le recorría la cara. Tener el pene tan cerca de alguien con quien habías fantaseado tantas veces hacía que aparecieran unas manchas rojas en tu cara. La ansiedad provocó que abrocharas tus pantalones y salieras de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Nunca supiste que pasó ahí, siempre habías creído que si un día tenías una oportunidad así, intentarías echarle un vistazo, pero los nervios siempre te ganaban. Y ahora jamás se presentaría la ocasión, o eso pensabas.

El siguiente día a las 11:00 vas al baño como siempre y al llegar al urinario te das cuanta de que el profesor Vicent estaba ahí, igual que ayer, desprendía su perfume que te excitaba como nada en el mundo. Tímidamente te acercas al urinario de al lado y te armas suficiente fuerza mental para echar un vistazo rápido al urinario adyacente para descubrir que él te miraba a ti de reojo, apenas lo notas te volteas avergonzado y escuchas como súbitamente sale del baño a grandes pasos. No sabes que pensar.

Al día siguiente entras expectante al baño, un poco antes de las once y aguardas, esperando que llegue. Cuando lo hace, puedes notar que se acerca dudoso a tu lado. Esperas a oír el ruido de su cierre bajando y te arriesgas a mirar, y por fin lo logras ver. Era grande, grueso e irradiaba la misma masculinidad que el resto de su cuerpo, no puedes evitar mirar asombrado esa maravilla, hasta que notas como te penetra la mirada profunda que lanza tu profesor hacia ti, viéndote directamente a los ojos, por lo que creíste fueron minutos hasta que lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a ti y sin que entendieras que sucedía te dio un rápido beso en los labios. No fue nada cálido como esperabas, fue más bien, suave. Ves como se enrojece y comienza a alejarse pero tu instintivamente lo sujetas de la corbata y lo traes de vuelta a tus labios. Ahora si era cálido, en especial por los fuertes suspiros que tu profesor no se esforzaba por contener. Y a pesar de que por ser tu primer beso creías que sería algo simple, la lengua de ambos juega un papel muy importante en él. Podrías haberlo besado por siempre pero el sonido de estudiantes pasando te trae de vuelta a la realidad y hace que ambos se separen con un suspiro. Aún con el pene expuesto te toma de la mano y te lleva al compartimiento al fondo de los baños, entras apresuradamente y él te sigue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y mirándote de frente.

No sabes por dónde iniciar, hay tanto que te gustaría hacer pero el toma la iniciativa y se arrodilla frente a tu pene. No puedes evitar dejar escapar suspiros de placer que la situación provoca en tí, él, preocupado por que alguien fuera a escucharlos, usa su enorme mano para cubrir tu boca y comienza a darle pequeños besos a la punta de tu pene, provocando que tu ojos se pongan blancos y que el precum empiece a salir. Cuando mete tu longitud entera en su boca, ni su apretada mano puede evitar que se escuche un gemido de placer, sentías un erótico calor cubrir tu pene y la húmeda saliva que usaba para chupar más eficazmente se sentía tan bien. Después de un rato aumentó la velocidad considerablemente e intentaste lloriquear advirtiéndole que estabas por venir, pero fue demasiado tarde, el calor del momento hizo que expulsaras una larga carga dentro de su boca, que le escurrió por la barbilla. Ambos estaban sudando y jadeando aceleradamente y luego de unos segundos se puso de pie, se limpió el espeso líquido de la cara y avergonzado te dijo:

-No debimos haber hecho eso, no se porque lo hice, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, no volverá a pasar.

Avergonzado sale del baño y te quedas mirando el espacio donde antes se encontraba tu fantasía hecha realidad.

Los días siguientes no puedes dejar de pensar en el asunto, tu profesor ya no se aparece en el baño y ya no pones atención en clase, especialmente en la de Física, que ahora es insoportable, cada vez que lo miras, sientes un impulso de lanzarte hacia él sin importar nada, pero él te ignora extraordinariamente todo el tiempo, no te da la oportunidad ni de verlo a los ojos y puedes sentir como una barrera de incomodidad se ha creado entre los dos. Estás harto, no puedes dejar que esto siga así, tienes que hacer algo al respecto.

En tu descanso te diriges decidido a su oficina privada, no estás muy seguro de lo que harás, pero algo algo se te tendría que ocurrir en el camino, o no. Cuando después de tocar la puerta y escuchar "adelante", entras determinado, solo puedes verlo sorpendido, sentado en su silla de oficina, usando una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir, y te quedas parado como estúpido frente a el.

-Chico, lo siento, pero necesito que salgas, por favor -suplicó.

Tú, sin saber cual fue la fuente de la fuerza que te hizo hacerlo, te sientas sobre él y lo agarras del rostro para besarlo apasionadamente, y él no se resiste, de hecho, devuelve el beso con más fuerza y puedes sentir en tu trasero como su gruesa polla aumenta de tamaño. Continúan intercambiando besos y puedes oír cuan excitado está por sus gemidos hasta que luego de un rato, empiezas a desabrochar su camisa cuando repentinamente te detienes y dejas de besarlo.

Uh? - pregunta tontamente

Tal vez no es buena idea - bromeas

Él te mira con desesperación y se acerca para volver a besarte mientras que se desabrocha el mismo, para una vez que termina, arrojar la camisa al otro lado de la habitación, dejándose la corbata puesta y sujetarte del cabello para ir manejando tu cabeza. Se siente tan bien que alguien te controle así, pasa tu cabeza por su fuerte pecho, su redondo y peludo estómago hasta llegar a la parte de su pantalón en dónde se encuentra la erección completa. Desabrochas ansiosamente su pantalón y te deshaces de la ropa interior para tener nuevamente ante ti a su hermoso pene, rodeado por un poco de vello. 

-¡Espera! - te detiene antes de que comiences a chupar - primero esto... - Dice escupiendo en su polla.

Sonríes y pruebas su longitud ansiosamente, tu saliva, la de él y un poco de su precum, hacen una erótica mezcla en tu boca que usas para lubricar su pene que apenas puedes meter a tu boca, el grosor debería asustarte pero solo provoca expectación en ti. Los fuertes gemidos de placer que salen de su boca, hacen que aumentes la velocidad y cuando sientes que está por llegar te detienes, haciéndolo gemir suplicante.

Todavía no hemos llegado al evento principal - explicas.

Él, algo frustrado, acepta con esperar y te pregunta por lo que sigue

-¡¿Nunca antes lo había hecho?! - preguntas intrigado

Él niega avergonzado con la cabeza.

-Solo con chicas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de porque nunca me sentía satisfecho - exclama y vuelve a juntar sus labios con los tuyos y mientras te besa, aprovechas para irte deshaciendo de tu ropa hasta quedar sin nada. Luego de un rato, te separas de él.

-Acomódate en el escritorio, viendo hacia arriba - le indicas.

El lo hace y tú te subes sobre él, sosteniendo tus manos en su pecho y acomodando su pene en tu entrada.

-No quiero lastimarte - te dice.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaré, y tu también, ya verás.

Y diciendo eso, metes lentamente su pene en ti, es largo pero el grosor es el verdadero problema. Comienzas a subir y bajar, controlando el ritmo, y después de un rato lo empiezas a disfrutar, así que aumentas la velocidad de los golpes, empiezan a tocar tu punto dulce haciendo que grites de placer, comienzas a ver estrellas y solo te devuelve a la realidad los gritos eróticos que tu profesor comienza a hacer, por la gran cantidad de placer que sentías no te diste cuenta de que habías llegado a una velocidad impresionante y hacía que cada golpe sacara también gritos sensuales de él. Intentas detener un poco la velocidad, pensando que tal vez es mucho para su primera vez pero él toma el control del ritmo y no deja que vaya más lento. Sonriendo y gimiendo permites que se encargue de todo y dejas caer tu cuerpo sobre su pecho, acostándote en el mientras te embiste y en un momento te rodea con sus brazos y da besos en la mejilla. El continúa follando durante varios minutos y necesitas de toda tu fuerza de voluntad para no venir, hasta que empieza a bajar el ritmo para detenerse completamente.

-¿Quieres intentar de otra forma? - preguntas

-Estaba pensando en intentar desde tu posición - aclara sensualmente en tu oído.

-Oh -es todo lo que logras responder.

Creías que ya no podrías estar más feliz, tu sueño se había hecho realidad, pero nunca te había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de follarlo. Y no sabes por qué, su trasero es hermoso.

-Ehm bueno entonces bajémonos de aquí - dices nervioso - sostente del escritorio viendo a la pared - pides y él obedece animadamente, mostrándote su entrada.

Era muy bueno para ser verdad, era increíble lo que veían sus ojos, al enorme profesor de física tan sumiso para ti. 

-Seré amable - le avisas

-No, trátame mal - pidió.

Tu cerebro no logra procesarlo por completo pero tu cuerpo sí. Apenas lo dice tu mano derecha abofetea su redondo trasero, sacándole un pequeño quejido y sin prepararlo metes tu pene en él, haciéndolo gritar. Mantienes un buen ritmo y lo acompañas de varias nalgadas entre golpes.

-Más por favor, más. - gime

Es increíble, el profesor que tantas veces imaginaste dominándote era la persona más sumisa del mundo y algo masoquista.

Lo complaces aumentando la velocidad y fuerza del los golpes y sabes que tocaste su punto dulce cuando escuchas un grito distinto a los que habías escuchado antes, un grito que sonó como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo. En un momento decides apretar sus pezones y jalarlos fuertemente.

-Oh, no, son muy sensibles, eso no.

Pero recordando las palabras "Trátame mal", enrollas tu mano izquierda en su corbata, ahorcándolo, y con la otra mano aprietas y giras su pezón, haciéndolo llorar.

Continuas follando, jalando de la corbata, pellizcando y empiezas a escupirle en la cara, hasta que puedes sentir como estás a punto de llegar. Tu pene empieza a palpitar y sientes como tu carga se dispara dentro de él, que gimiendo fuertemente, te avisá que también lo sintió. Lo follas un rato más hasta que sales de él y tomas un poco del líquido que sale de su entrada para meterlo a su boca.

-Ahora ven tú - le indicas metiéndole un dedo en su trasero, para ayudarlo. Comienza a masturbarse y luego de un minuto llega, dejando un gran charco debajo de él. 

Ambos jadean excitados y juntando sus cuerpos desnudos, comparten unos cuantos besos más. Hasta que él se separa para decir: "Te amo". Y vuelve a besarte como si fuera el última beso que te dará en la vida


	2. Excitación Artifiacial

Viernes 29 de Junio, 9:30 p.m.

Se celebraba la fiesta anual con motivo del fin de cursos, la escuela siempre rentaba el mismo antro, que no estaba nada mal. Tenía un buen sonido, el espacio era grande y al ser estudiantes universitarios, se permitía el alcohol con "moderación". La escuela pagaba por todo y la única condición que daban era que debían de al menos haber 5 profesores durante toda la noche acompañándolos, regla que las primeras veces los estudiantes maldecían pero luego dejaron de darle importancia, los profesores no eran estrictos con lo que sucedía y muchas veces tenían más interés en que acabara pronto para poder salir de ahí. Pero esa noche era especial, esa noche pondría en marcha mi plan.

Mientras todos bailaban yo me senté alejado en una mesa ubicando a mis presas. Primero estaba el profesor Ralph, que al igual que yo se encontraba aislado de todo, mirando aburrido a los estudiantes. Era un hombre grande, fornido y bastante atractivo, pero no era muy popular, pues en contraste con su apariencia, tenía una personalidad muy tranquila, no hacía bromas era en extremo callado y siempre tenía una cara de estar cansado. Pero había algo en el que me atraía tanto, la idea de verlo excitado me excitaba.

Por el otro lado estada el entrenador Chris, bailando en la pista, era completamente diferente a Ralph, interactuaba mucho con los estudiantes, tal vez demasiado. Siempre era común verlo en este tipo de eventos, intentando mezclarse entre los estudiantes y le gustaba pensar en que lo veían como uno más de ellos. Él sí era querido por todos, era muy fácil de manipular y era imposible sacar menos de 8 en su materia, además era innegablemente sexy, músculos bien definidos y una corta y hermosa barba. Había rumores de que salía con algunas estudiantes y siendo sincero, no me sorprendería que se confirmaran. 

Bueno ¿Y por qué acabo de introducirlos? Pues porque hoy pienso hacer que ellos dos se cojan en frente de mí, ahora me introduciré yo. Soy un estudiante sobresaliente, soy bueno en todo sin esforzarme y cuando voy a concursos a representar a la escuela, es raro que no me lleve el 1er lugar. Me llevo bien con mis compañeros, principalmente porque mis logros académicos significan recompensas para todos, ejemplo, fiestas como estas; pero no suelo hablar mucho, prefiero sentarme atrás y pensar en lo mío, normalmente en profesores, sí, tengo un fetiche. Siempre estoy pensando en la manera de seducir a alguno pero nunca tengo el coraje para intentar nada. Hasta hoy. He pasado el año entero haciendo mis propios experimentos en el laboratorio de Química, y hace apenas un par de semanas por fin dio resultados, pude crear el arma perfecta, lo nombre: "brebaje cupido" capaz de someter a cualquier persona el deseo que se me ocurra. Si ordeno que me haga un sandwich, no habrá otra cosa que quiera hacer más en este mundo que un sandwich, el problema es que tenía una duración muy pequeña, por eso me había encargado de traer suficiente líquido, y para no meterme en problemas, también hice otro para borrarles por completo la memoria de la última hora. 

Lo que iba a hacer era arriesgado y tenía que asegurarme de que todo saliera bien, es por eso que me inscribí a la sociedad de alumnos, pues como visitábamos el salón días antes para decorarlo, tenía la oportunidad de esconder una maleta con todo lo que necesitaba en el almacén que nadie usaba.

Primero me acerqué al profesor Ralph, le dije que había un problema con un alumno en el almacén del antro, se había pasado de cervezas y se encontraba desmayado en el suelo. Apenas termine con mi relato el ya se había parado y apresuradamente se dirigió a donde indiqué, cuando entramos busco desconcertado entre los estantes y para cuando se volteó a mirarme ya tenía prepara una de las inyecciones con el líquido y logre clavarla en un costado suyo. Me miro desconcertado y enojado a la vez, pero antes de que lograra decir nada exclamé: ¡Manos arriba!. El las subió al instante y cuando lo hizo gimió, como si hubiera tenido un pequeño orgasmo, sí, había funcionado bien. 

-Muy bien, ahora toma una de las sogas y átate bien a la silla detrás de ti - ordené, sabía que no duraría mucho el efecto así que tenía que asegurarme de que no intentara escapar. Salí mientras veía como obedecía y me dirigí con el entrenador Chris inventé algo parecido, se mostró con mucho menos entusiasmo pero se encamino al almacén, cuando entró se encontró con el profesor Ralph atado, pero yo ya había encajado la inyección en su espalda, así que solo fue cuestión de ordenarle que hiciera lo mismo que el otro. Mientras obedecía, cerré la puerta detrás de mí con llave y me acomodaba en mi silla, preparado para ver la función de mi vida.

Al profesor Ralph ya se le había pasado el efecto y enojado me decía muy severamente que me metería en problemas muy serios si no lo sacaba de ahí ahora, yo miraba al techo feliz, me gustaba oirlo suplicar. Una vez que ambos estaban atados y sin efecto dije en voz alta: "¿Quién quiere empezar?" Ambos se miraron desconcertados y siguieron con las amenazas hacia mí. Decidí que primero sería el profesor Ralph, me acerque a él y apenas tuvo tiempo de exclamar un: "¿Qué haces?" antes de que lo inyectara de nuevo.

\- Aghh - se quejó adolorido, pero también excitado al notar los efectos de mi fórmula.

\- Profesor ¿Alguna vez ha chupado un pene? - pregunté

\- ¡¿De qué estas... - gritó antes de que lo interrumpiera

\- Profesor, usted se muere por chupar la polla del entrenador Ralph

Apenas lo dije se puso rojo por completo y una gota de sudor le resbaló por la cara, comenzó a gemir como cuando estas a punto de eyacular pero algo te lo impide e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas romper la soga que lo mantenía prisionero.

-¿Qué te sucede Ralph? - preguntó asustado el entrenador.

Pero solo podía responder con gruñidos excitados, mirando hacia donde debería estar el pene de su compañero.

Cuando por fin lo liberé, me hizo a un lado de un empujón y sin detenerse bajó los pantalones y ropa interior del entrenador y comenzó a chupar, haciendo mucho ruido y dejando un gran rastro de saliva en la longitud del entrenador.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Para Ralph! ¿Qué carajos haces?

Pero el profesor no pareció oírlo, continuaba chupando como si lo necesitara para vivir y no me sorprendió que el pene del entrenador alcanzara su máximo en tan poco rato, se notaba que lo hacía muy bien. Pero cuando note que empezaba a disminuir la velocidad, sabía que se estaba terminando el efecto así que le ordené que rápidamente se atara de nuevo a la silla.

\- Eso estuvo muy bien ¿no?

Ambos me fulminaron con la mirada, el entrenador con su palpitante polla expuesta y el profesor con la cara llena de saliva y precum.

\- Ahora sigue usted - dije acercándome al entrenador.

\- ¡No! Aléjate de mí - gritó antes de clavarle la aguja al cuello.

\- A usted no lo haré esperar, quiero que chupe y bese al profesor - dije antes de liberarlo.

El entrenador se abalanzó sobre Ralph y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras descubría su pene, que lubricó incluso más de lo que el profesor había lubricado el suyo.

\- Vaya deshaciéndose de su camisa entrenador.

Desabrochó hábilmente los botones y se deshizo de ella sin dejar de chupar. Decidí que podríamos empezar con la acción y le inyecte otra porción al entrenador, solo para asegurarme.

\- Inyecte al profesor Ralph y desátelo, entrenador. - ordené 

Le pasé una de las inyecciones y mirándolo a los ojos, inyectó al asustado profesor, que dejó de estarlo por la excitación de la inyección. Y cuando lo desataron, no tuve que ordenarle que besara al entrenador. Deje que disfrutaran un rato, hasta que los detuve para continuar. 

-Desnúdense y expongan su cuerpo ante mí.

Ambos se apresuraron a obedecer y pude apreciar a ambos hombres como era debido. El entrenador Ralph era peludo, demasiado, como un oso, y la barriga y enorme pecho le ayudaban con el aspecto. El entrenador Chris era como lo imaginaba, musculoso, grande, vello rubio que le recorría todo el cuerpo y para mi sorpresa, un piercing en uno de sus pezones. No podía decidir a quien quería ver ser follado, pero al final lo conseguí.

-Chris, desde ahora llamaras al profesor Ralph "papi" y no opondrás resistencia a lo que te haga, pero si podrás quejarte y suplicar. Ralph prepáralo para tu polla.

El profesor Ralph lo empujó al suelo, posicionándolo boca abajo, y tomó su trasero, abriéndolo y exponiéndolo, y sin siquiera pensarlo, lo penetró con su lengua, metiéndola y sacándola constantemente, cubriendo cada parte que podía del trasero del entrenador, con su espesa saliva. Mientras tanto el entrenador gemía y chillaba acalorado ante las acciones de su compañero. Para asegurarme de que no se detuvieran y aumentar su excitación, lo inyecté de nuevo, provocando más gemidos de ambos y haciendo que el profesor comenzara a meter sus dedos en el entrenador.

\- Papi, duele, más lento... - gimió el hermoso entrenador Chris

\- Trátelo mal profesor Ralph - sentencié

Ralph respondió metiendo otro dedo sin intentar ser amable y abofenteando su trasero con fuerza.

-Ahhh, papi, por favor, detente - suplicó el entrenador.

-¡Cállate! - rugió, metió el quinto dedo con más fuerza y cubrió la boca del entrenador, mientras lo follaba con los dedos.

El entrenador dejó escapar lágrimas de dolor, pero no puso resistencia alguna.

\- Ahora fóllelo profesor.

El profesor Ralph sacó sus dedos de él y pisándole la cara con su pie, entró en el entrenador, quién dio un grito atroz, suerte que la música de la fiesta estaba a un volumen tan fuerte. El profesor siguio follando a una buena velocidad hasta que noté que empezaba a bajar la velocidad y ya no había sonidos de placer saliendo de la boca del entrenador. Y se me ocurrió algo para disfrutar esto aún más. Agarre todas las inyecciones restantes (seis), las traje conmigo y usé dos en el profesor.

-Fóllelo fuerte profesor, no tenga piedad.

El profesor obedeció animado y dio el golpe más fuerte que había dado hasta ahora al entrenador, enterrando su pene en lo mas profundo de él y haciendo que sus bolas golpearan su trasero duramente, y continuó haciendo así cada golpe, lento pero doloroso. Mientras tanto el entrenador miraba suplicante al profesor, ya no tenía el efecto de la inyección y sin duda su trasero debía de arder.

-Ralph, por favor, detente - lloraba el entrenador

El profesor lo abofeteo, se acercó a su cuello para morerlo, sin piedad como un animal, y le dijo: "Llámame papi"

-¡¡¡Ralph detente!!!

-¡Que me llames "papi"! - gritó Ralph mientras mordía con más fuerza el cuello.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Detente papi!

Ralph lo soltó y siguió follando haciéndolo gemir y jadear. Pero yo necesitaba más acción. Esto estaba por terminar y debían de terminar en grande. Inyecte a el profesor con las últimas cuatro inyecciones y ordene:

\- A máxima fuerza y velocidad

Tal vez fueron demasiado cuatro inyecciones, al profesor se le marcaron todas las venas de la cara, comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente y follo al entrenador a una velocidad imposible, con una fuerza espantosa. En un momento el profesor entolló sus brazos en los codos del entrenador y se puse de pie sin dejarlo de follar igual de fuerte. Los gritos del entrenador se habían vuelto ya roncos y no podía sacar más lagrimas de sus ojos. El profesor continuo embistiendo hasta que pude ver como el líquido blanco salía del rojo trasero del entrenador y luego de un rato aventó su penetrado cuerpo al suelo, quien calló secamente y no parana de gemir doloroso.

-Hágalo venir profesor.

El profesor Ralph tomo su pene entre sus manos y comenzó a estimularlo sin piedad, haciendo que en pocos segundos se corriera en su pecho peludo.

-Bien, última instrucción, inyecte al entrenador con esto y luego se inyecta usted mismo - dices pasándole una aguja con líquido azul. Sabes que con eso perderán todo recuerdo del día de hoy, y los hará dormir un par de horas. 

No puedes evitar sonreír imaginando su reacción al despertar.


End file.
